queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoe Guide
Tomoe: The Warrior Priestess * BP: 12 *Height: 4 *Attacks: 1 Tomoe is an interesting fighter to be sure of. Using her Shrine Priestesses skills in combat, she's able to hit hard, and then hit harder still the longer a fight goes on! She's also got some trickery to ensure if she SCORE's, she's getting the pages she WANTS, and not the pages you ALLOW. Yet in turn there's a very...Basic nature towards her, that leads into her getting more strung up and roped around then she would like to admit, and her tools are few and far between.... Strategy Taking a look at Tomoe's Character sheet will chances are make many a person scratch their head in confusion. That's no mistake about it, Tomoe is 'missing' 7 attack options, a fair amount you might notice being blue. This in turn makes Tomoe out the door a very 'Orange and Red' focused Fighter, having very few 'Low/Blue' options. It would be like in a fighting game, and all someone would have to do is hold back to block almost of all of the attacks you could do. Yet Tomoe has quite a few interesting gimmicks around this that lets her get in, and start punishing those who take her lack of options too lightly. To start it off, Tomoe when doing her Oranges has the chance to land her "Splitting Helm" page, that will give her +2 towards any 'Dazed' pages for the rest of the match, and if her opponent lacks a helmet, auto directs them towards a Body Wound! Not only that, but many of her attacks will redirect damage pages from one, towards a far more painful other ( Body Wound's become Dazes, and Leg Wounds become Body Wounds ) ! Adding onto this, her 'Block and Strike' Attacks, while both locked to Red, let her attack, and on the chance of a clash/block, she will NOT have a SCORE page at all, giving her a very safe 'in' option vs those who bypass normal blocking skills! She also has an interesting MOD spread, with her best being at +4, but her Kick and Wild Swing both see a large boost as well ( +2 and +3 respectively ), making them somewhat valid options to make her just a BIT more unpredictable! Vs. Tomoe Tomoe's greatest weakness comes from the simple fact that her options are very, very limited. Having only a Single 'Fake' matrix option ( Block & Strike: Swing ), more less her heavy need on Red/Orange, means once you trip her up, it becomes hard for her to try to recover. If you happen to land any CRITICAL on her that disables Orange or Red, she finds herself almost doomed right there. Due towards the nature of her few attack options as well, leaves her quite predictable after a few swings on what she can do as a follow up, leaving her a more simple guessing game if she can't get her desired SCORE's on you. Also, much like the rest of the Queen's Blade from this era, Tomoe lacks a heal of any kind, so the BP she starts with, is all she has to work with, making any missteps rather painful in general. Overall Judgement Due towards how her attacks are placed, her Matrix's tend to be a bit more risky then desired, and in turn, she does poorly taking hits and recovering from such due towards her limited movepool in turn. Regardless, what she has, works. When she's able to score, it WILL hurt, without a doubt. She just ends up to a point where once people start getting better at countering each other, Tomoe's lack of options hurts her more then helps, leaving her rather good when beginner's fight her ( because of the ability to get high SCORE pages ), but worse off when pro's fight her ( due in fact that people will 'read her like a book', heh ). Overall, she's not TERRIBLE, and she has a gimmick that works, but she's just held back by her small moveset pool... *'Skill Level: Beginner' *'Rank: C' Category:Book Guide